Just In Time, You are Not
by CoOl-FaN-GaL
Summary: Minonthrel, finds out who she is. Will the prophecy be true? Will the elven race live or die?
1. The star of life and death

Just in Time, You are not.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Except some...like Minonthrel...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
Night is falling  
  
You've come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
And dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across the distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping  
  
[Chorus]  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
All souls pass  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
Don't say: «We have come now to the end»  
  
White shores are calling  
  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
Grey ships pass  
  
Into the West  
  
-Annie Lennox (Into the West) Lord Of The Rings, The Return Of the King.  
  
"Ah, a truly wonderful song."  
  
"Thank You Dumbledore. Now, will you take her?"  
  
"I shall. Alas! The heir of the throne of the Elven realm has to be hidden. Truly pitiful."  
  
With that, Dumbledore received a bundle of cream-white silk cloth, in which slept a truly beautiful baby girl, from the elven king. Minonthrel. The heir of the elven throne of Middle Earth. How peacefully she slept. Did she not know that she would be the life and death of her people?  
  
"Remember Dumbledore, She is immortal, until the age of twenty-one she will grow, after that, she will remain."  
  
"Understood my lord Elrond."  
  
With a final word of goodbye, Dumbledore departed. He arrived in Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a matter of seconds. He laid the baby girl in a cot he conjured with his wand. She was still sleeping. He sat down on his chintz armchair and let his mind wander of in his thoughts. What will become of her? If she dies, her people die. She can only be killed in battle however. What will she do when she finds out who she is?  
  
At that moment, Minerva McGonagall entered his office. Dumbledore was jerked out of his thoughts and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"I see she has arrived Albus."  
  
"Yes. I brought her from Lord Elrond a few moments ago."  
  
"Oh. Dumbledore, I wanted to ask you this from last week. Ever since we left young Mister Potter at his aunt's house. If the prophecy is true, will Harry and Minon actually get together, I mean?"  
  
Before McGonagall could finish,  
  
"Why don't we just make sure."  
  
He went over to his cabinet and took out a small basin with a silvery substance. His pensive. He took his wand, placed it at his temple and took a silvery strand of the substance. He placed it in the basin. It started to swirl. A figure of Sybil Trelawney emerged from it.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...for the heir of the high elven heir he will be love. Without him the race diminishes...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
  
With that the figure sank back down and Dumbledore turned to look at Minerva.  
  
"Yes, it is true."  
  
As dawn broke the next day, Minonthrel opened her eyes to see a brand new environment. She bustled out of the blankets and sat up on her cot. Elvish children are more agile and learn to walk as soon as they are born. The door opened and Dumbledore entered his office.  
  
"Ah! Miss Undomiel, you are awake."  
  
Minonthrel gave him a smile...the sweetest smile he had ever received.  
  
Years passed by and Minonthrel grew up in Hogwarts as a normal witch. Dumbledore had not told her who she was. And she, surprisingly, did not ask. On the August before her eleventh birthday, Dumbledore called her to his office. She knew what was coming. The day she would be told the truth. The day she will be asked to join Hogwarts.  
  
She stepped into his office and gave him her beautiful smile. She sat down and Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Alas! The day for you to know the truth has come. Miss Undomiel, you are not a human being."  
  
The look on Minon's face said it all. What??  
  
"You are an elf! You come from Middle Earth. You're father is Elrond of Rivendell. You're father asked me to bring you here as if you are there, it might endanger the life of you and you're people, for you see Miss Undomiel, You are the star of Life and Death of the elven race. If you die, they die. If you live, they live."  
  
Minon nodded to show that she understood, and Dumbledore, looking relieved, carried on.  
  
"And today, I have asked you to come here to invite you to join Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry as a student. What do you say?"  
  
"I agree to Dumbledore. But you have to promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't tell anyone who I am. Let them just know me as a girl who lost her parents to the Dark Lord."  
  
"I promise. Now if you will please, Minerva has kindly agreed to bring you to Diagon Alley to buy things for your school."  
  
"Thank You Dumbledore."  
  
She got up and turned to leave the room when Dumbledore said:  
  
"And Miss Undomiel, you are Immortal. You will stop growing after the age of twenty-one."  
  
Minon nodded once more and smiled inwardly. She strode of towards the transfiguration classroom to find Professor McGonagall. Contented that she finally knew who she was...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
That's my first Chapter. Hope you like it. I don't demand for reviews. If you want to review, if not it's Okay! ( 


	2. A new bond

Chapter 2  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Minonthrel stood at the platform, staring dumbstruck at the scarlet train in front of her. "So this is how the Hogwarts students come to school. She had never known of course. She was always in the castle and if she wanted to go anywhere, she traveled by floo.  
  
As she did not want to be an obstruction to the people entering the platform, she pushed her trunk (which was empty) into the train with ease.  
  
The other Hogwarts students stared at her in awe as she lifted her trunk up with such ease. She carried her trunk to the last compartment.  
  
There, she saw a boy, with messy, jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes. She did not want to be rude and knocked at the door.  
  
The boy turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here? I mean, like,"  
  
"Sure, someone to talk to."  
  
Minon was taken aback at his response. But she went in to sit nonetheless. He started a conversation.  
  
"Hi. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Minonthrel Undomiel. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Harry was surprised. Everyone seemed to squeal or goggle at the mention of his name. Hagrid had told him, this was because he was famous.  
  
But this girl, seemed to be unconcerned.  
  
e noticed suddenly how beautiful she actually was, her waist length brown hair was extremely strait and hung loose.  
  
She was wearing a baby-blue tank top with a jeans skirt. Her eyes were, Harry paused looking amazed, purple?  
  
Minonthrel noticed Harry staring at her eyes and said:  
  
"Yes, they are purple. Somehow, I never found out why. Maybe because well I am a,"  
  
Minonthrel stopped. She had almost reveled the secret that she had told Dumbledore to keep. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
Minonthrel's mistake was easily covered as just as she said "am a," a boy with freckles and red hair had marched into the room.  
  
"Sorry! Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure." Harry and Minon said in unison.  
  
And for the next few hours, Harry, Minon, and the red-headed boy, who was called Ron, talked.  
  
Ron was a pure-blooded wizard, Harry had been tortured in his aunt's house until Hagrid came and told him everything (Ron goggled at Harry's scar when he introduced himself.), while Minon maintained that she was just an ordinary girl who's parents were killed by the Dark Lord.  
  
At about three o'clock, a girl with bushy, chestnut brown hair entered their compartment and spoke with a strong British accent.  
  
"Has any of you seen a toad? Neville seemed to have lost his."  
  
"I'm sorry but no." Minon replied graciously.  
  
"It's alright Hermione! I found Trevor." A voice boomed out of nowhere.  
  
The girl then looked at Harry, Ron and Minon.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we havn't actually introduced ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Minonthrel Undomiel."  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione then stared at Harry and said.  
  
"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you. I've read abou you in The Rise and Fall of Dark arts. You are the boy who lived."  
  
Harry was surprised to know that Hermione knew more about him than he knew himself.  
  
After a few more hours, the train slowed down. The four left their trunks in their compartment and headed for the boats. When they entered the great hall, they were sorted.  
  
First went, "Abbot, Hannah"  
  
The hat shouted," HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Bones, Susan"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Boot, Terry"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Brown, Lavender"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Bullstrode, Millicent"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Finch-Fletchy, Justin"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Granger, Hermione"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Longbottom, Neville"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Malfoy, Draco"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Moon, Flora"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Nott, Pascal"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Patil, Padma"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Patil, Parvati"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Perks, Malcom"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Sally-Anne, Laura"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Potter, Harry"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Turpin, Lisa"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Undomiel, Minonthrel"  
  
Minon walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
A small voice said:  
  
"Ah! Miss Undomiel. The first elf to enter Hogwarts. Hmmm..you definitely have enough brains to go into Ravenclaw, but no, the Raven does not have the courage you have. That leaves only one alternative.You shall be in "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Minon smiled inwardly and rushed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
The sorting continued.  
  
"Weasley, Ron"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
And finally,  
  
"Zabini, Blaise"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
And with that, McGonagall rolled up the scroll and brought the stool and hat away. Dumbledore stood up and said:  
  
"Welcome! Welcome! To another eventful year at Hogwarts! Now on with the usual announcements. The dark forest is out of bounds and the third-floor corridor on the right is out of bounds and Flying Flockbusters have been added to the list of banned items. And without further ado, Bon appetite!"  
  
Food magically appeared on the golden plates and everyone had a full, heart meal.  
  
After that they went to their dormitories and Minon, wished silently that her people be safe forever years to come before finally dozing off to sleep herself.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
There second chapter up!!! 


	3. A day in the Life of a Hogwarts student

Chapter 3:  
  
"Ah! Aragorn!!"  
  
"Legolas! Catch this!"  
  
"Eargh!"  
  
"Get away from them!!Save the innocent! FRODO!"  
  
Minonthrel was jerked awake. That was a strange dream!  
  
She had never had those kinds of dreams before. It seemed so real. Names, she could hear names. Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo. Those were the three names. Could they be, from the other, Minon's world??  
  
Minon knew what she had to do. Dumbledore. She had to see Dumbledore. She stumbled out of bed, put on her cloak and set off towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
The cold night air swished past her face. There was no one in the corridors. If filch found her, she would be doomed and she did not want to loose points for her house so soon, on the first day!  
  
She walked quietly until she reached the stone Gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemon" she said.  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside. Minon got onto the steps and made her way up.  
  
Once she got to the door, she stopped to think, would Dumbledore be awake?? At 3 am in the morning?  
  
Nonetheless, she knocked on the door and Dumbledore answered so fast, that Minon would have sworn he had seen her coming.  
  
"Come in! Come in! I knew you would come."  
  
"Dumbledore, well I just had a "  
  
"Dream, yes I know. If I am not wrong, you heard names like Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo??"  
  
"Yes, but how do you,"  
  
"Yes I know, do you know why your eyes are purple?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, when your father gave you to me, he said that he had put a spell on you, an elvish spell. It is so that, when someone looks into your eyes, they will be given the ability to see what has happened, is happening and what may happen. Of course, they will see that only if they want to. A person who looks into your eyes for no particular reason cannot see anything, just a pair of purple eyes. That's all."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Dumbledore,"  
  
"Yes Miss Undomiel."  
  
"I want to see my father and my kin."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, like I told you, your father does not consent to that."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well let me see, hmmm.... your father is stored in my memory...hold on a moment."  
  
Dumbledore went to his cabinet and took out a basin filled with a silvery substance.  
  
His pensive.  
  
He placed his wand in his temple and withdrew a strand of the silvery substance and put it in he basin.  
  
The substance began to swirl and a picture appeared, it was of a tall man, with long hair, wearing robes of crimson red.  
  
Elrond, Minonthrel's father.  
  
"There, that is your father. Now, if you may please, I suggest you head back to your dormitory. Good Night or should I say Morning."  
  
Minon grinned at him and made her way back to her dormitory.  
  
In the morning, she headed down to the great hall for breakfast with Hermione. Professor McGonagall was giving out timetables.  
  
Minon took hers and scanned through it.  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
9.00 A.M: HERBOLOGY WITH HUFFLEPUFF  
  
10.30 A.M: POTIONS (DOUBLE) WITH SLYTHERIN  
  
1.30 P.M: LUNCH  
  
2.30 P.M: CHARMS WITH RAVENCLAW  
  
4.00 P.M: TRANSFIGURATION WITH SLYTHERIN  
  
6.30: DINNER  
  
Minon filed her timetable in her magic file, Professor Flitwick had give her for her birthday and gobbled up her breakfast.  
  
She then marched off to the greenhouse with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Professor Sprout had brought a dozen of cute flowers called Frigonts.  
  
At least everyone thought they were cute until Neville almost got his finger bitten by one when he tried to touch it.  
  
They were supposed to feed the Frigonts some bread pieces and when its leaves were fat enough, they were to wear their dragon hide gloves and use tiny needles to poke them and collect the juice.  
  
After an hour and a half of feeding and collecting, the Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeons for potions while the Hufflepuffs made their way up for Transfiguration.  
  
As the Gryffindors reached the potions classroom, the Slytherins were all sitting there looking very smug.  
  
As Minon walked across the path with Hermione, someone hit her on the right arm.  
  
As she turned to look, Pansy Parkinson was shoving a piece of parchment into her bag and turned away.  
  
Minon took the piece of parchment out. It read:  
  
Keep that head of yours down Undomiel! It's attracting far too much attraction from Draco!  
  
Minon crushed the piece of parchment with her hand and threw it aside.  
  
"Littering Undomiel, five points from Gryffindor, and you better pick it up before I take away 10." Said Snape.  
  
Minon was angry, but she knew it was her fault and went to pick the parchment up amidst sniggers from the Slytherins. She knew she was in for a bad potions lesson... 


	4. Weird happenings

Chapter 4  
  
Minon spent most of her potions lesson grumbling.  
  
On their first potions lesson, Professor Snape had asked them to make a simple potion that helped to cure minor illnesses like cough, fever and cold. Minon, found that no matter what she did, her potion which was supposed to be a shade of deep crimson red, shone a brilliant periwinkle blue.  
  
She checked and rechecked the instructions on the board and retraced her steps, she had done everything perfectly according to task.  
  
Apart from Neville's potion, which was a shade of deep emerald green, everyone else's seemed to be fine. She stared down at her potion and turned to look at Hermione.  
  
She was giving her a look just as quizzical as hers.  
  
As Professor Snape walked up and down the aisles eyeing the students potion, he first stopped at Neville and shouted his lungs out and told him that he had added too much of Jiggert nail clippings.  
  
Then he came over to Minon, but even though her potion shone a shade of periwinkle blue, he just sneered and went back to his table and asked the students to pour a bit of their potion in small bottles and to bring it to his table for correction. Everyone did so.  
  
Hermione's potion, successfully cured the sick toad, however it took a little longer than a minute.  
  
Neville's potion turned the toad to a tadpole instead. Neville looked horrified as Snape scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a "D" in his report.  
  
Harry's potion, turned the toad orange while Ron's made the toad dance hip hop on the table.  
  
Finally, it was Minon's turn. She acidly brought the bottle in front and handed it to Snape. He poured just a few drops on the toad and it was cured instantly amidst a puff of white smoke.  
  
Everyone stared at Minon, dumbstruck.  
  
After potions, Minon quickly ran up the marble staircases, heading strait to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Snape was seated there.  
  
"Ah, Miss Undomiel, Professor Snape said that he had witnessed the most peculiar thing in your potions class, am I not right, Severus?"  
  
"Yes headmaster. Miss Undomiel's potion, although a shade of periwinkle blue cured her toad almost instantly."  
  
"Hmm...Interesting. Severus, would you please ask professor Trawleny if we could borrow her Freathoscope?"  
  
Snape stood up and left the office.  
  
"Miss Undomiel, can you explain what just happened?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Well, I have a theory, not more than a theory. Certain elves are said to have powers to do wand-less magic. And since you are an elf, I just want to check if you can."  
  
"But Dumbledore, what does being able to do wand-less magic got to do with potion making?"  
  
"Well, since elves can do wand-less magic, this some times connects what they do to their feelings. How did you feel when you were in Professor Snape's class just now?"  
  
"I did not want to be there, I wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere bright and beautiful."  
  
"Ah! You wanted to see the horizon! And thus, it reflected on your potion, so it turned a shade of periwinkle blue, and since you wanted peace, the toad was cured instantly. This is only a theory, we will make sure when Professor Snape has arrived."  
  
At that time, Snape climbed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He froze on the spot at what he saw!  
  
"POTTER! WEASLEY! " 


End file.
